


Hannigram 短篇翻译楼

by alucard1771



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will让Hannibal使用公共交通工具等</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram 短篇翻译楼

**Author's Note:**

> I have several extremely dark Hannigram fics that I’ll be writing. But this came into my head out of nowhere and I had to write it. 

Hannigram短篇翻译楼

存放Tumblr上看到的有爱的食人厨／脑补鼬的小短文～  
有特殊内容会分别警告～  
  
  
／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／  
  
 **#1 有关狗狗的甜文一则 5/4**  
By：jadore-macabre  
  
Pairing：Hannibal/Will  
分级：PG-13  
原地址：[http://jadore-macabre.tumblr.com ... ed-for-vaccinations](http://jadore-macabre.tumblr.com/post/49310371111/more-rutherford-was-scheduled-for-vaccinations)  
授权：有  


   
 [http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... ull_zps52d4862d.png](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/null_zps52d4862d.png)   
   
来自作者Tumblr的应文，很短，但很可爱～   
原梗：   


   
 [http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... ull_zpsc78d93f4.jpg](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/null_zpsc78d93f4.jpg)   


   
 [http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... ull_zps60027900.jpg](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/null_zps60027900.jpg)   
   
～～～～～～～～～   
   
    Rutherford得去打防疫针了。Will抱着这条混种哈巴狗紧紧黏在他腿上的小爪子。小家伙知道他们要去哪儿，害怕得打着抖。   
    ＂其实你不用来的，＂Will说着，在狗狗的耳后安慰地挠了挠，＂虽然我知道今天你休息。＂   
    ＂我想来，＂Hannibal把车弯进兽医站的停车场，＂你的狗是你家的一部分，密不可分，那让我觉得，我也要承担某种责任的一部分。＂   
    兽医站是座不大的建筑，建在这么偏僻的镇子边缘就让人有些不好的感觉，再加上那摇摇欲坠的外表，Hannibal不由得怀疑那里的清洁程度。快下车的时候，Rutherford从Will腿上跳了下来，白费劲儿地试着把自己埋进Hannibal的毛衫。Will有些慌张地去抱它回来，他知道喜欢整洁的医生不愿意被弄乱身上的衣服。但是Hannibal只是用手臂抱住了狗狗，绽开一个小小的笑容。狗狗歉意地看着他扯了扯自己的衬衫。   
    坐在等候室里，Rutherford惬意地蹲在Hannibal腿上。过了一会儿，后门打开了，一位上了年纪的女士抱着另一条混种哈巴狗走了出来。她礼貌地微笑着看向这一对儿，但当视线落在狗身上时，她的眼里闪过认出什么来的光亮。一种难过的感觉咬住了Will的胃，他听见她喊＂Elvis＂，而Rutherford的尾巴轻快地摇了摇。   
    ＂我很抱歉，但那是我的狗，＂她大声地说，＂那是Elvis。＂   
    ＂不，我—我不这么认为，＂Will的心里一阵绝望。Hannibal从眼角瞄了他一眼，然后把注意力放到了那位女士身上。   
    ＂不，我很确定。＂她信誓旦旦地说。   
    Will摇头：＂我已经养了他四年了。＂   
    ＂他在我们搬家的时候跳出车子跑掉了。就在四年前。＂   
    兽医助理叫到了Rutherford的名字，Hannibal把狗交给Will。＂Will，如果你把他带回来，我会看看我们能不能解决这个问题。＂   
    侧写师走进后门，带着紧张的希望全程焦虑不已。但当他紧紧抱着Rutherford走出房间的时候，那位女士不见了，只有Hannibal正在付清帐单。   
    ＂她去哪儿了？＂   
    ＂回家，我想。＂Hannibal轻描淡写地回答，仿佛什么也没发生的样子。   
    ＂你和她说了什么？她又是怎么说的？＂Will眯起了眼睛，＂你没有付钱给她，对吗？＂   
    ＂他是你的狗，Will。我只不过继续确定了这一事实。＂   
   
   
   
END  
   
   
   
开放式结局哟＞＜   
   
   
／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／   
   
   
 **#2 有关交通工具的甜文一则 5/5**  
by:aveotardis  
   
   
Rating: G  
Warnings: Kinda fluffy. 有点清新23333  
Author’s note: I have several extremely dark Hannigram fics that I’ll be writing. But this came into my head out of nowhere and I had to write it.   
原地址： <http://archiveofourown.org/works/784521>   
授权：有   


   
 [http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... ull_zps67e625fe.jpg](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/null_zps67e625fe.jpg)   
   
Summary: Will让Hannibal使用公共交通工具。   
   
   
～～～～～～～～～   
   
   
    ＂我不喜欢这个。＂Hannibal正说着，列车从他们身边呼啸而过，带来一阵暖乎乎的气流。   
    ＂你就不能诚实点儿，说你从•没坐过地铁吗？＂Will回应着，伸向前去查看下一列车—他们那班—有没有来。   
    ＂我能诚实地说我没有。＂Hannibal边说边飞快伸出手去，一把抓回伸得太远的Will。＂而且如果你今天能免于被列车撞翻的命运的话，我会更喜欢它。＂   
    ＂去华盛顿可是你的主意。＂Will这么说着，重新站稳脚跟，打算忽略掉最后那句话。＂你说想去艺术馆。＂   
    ＂本来这回就轮到我挑地点了。＂Hannibal只有这么简单的一句。Will转向他，眉头纠结在一块儿。   
    ＂是我挑的地方让你觉得无趣吗？＂他的话里藏着隐隐的怒气，＂首先，你也喜欢遛狗。其次，你唯一带我去过的地方就是那家法式餐厅，我不得不穿上一套你的西装才进得了门。＂   
    ＂我的选择并没有自命不凡的意思。＂Hannibal争辩道。   
    ＂我没这么说。＂Will反击了回去。   
    ＂是的你说了。＂Hannibal又说了句，但这次带着个柔和的微笑。他们双双沉默下来，身边的人群开始集中，次班车进站了。他们能挨得如此之近，Will抓紧难得的机会十指相交。   
    ＂别担心，＂Will在列车列车制动的尖锐声响中低语，＂这一回，我来作你的桨。＂   
   
   
END  
   
   
   
／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／   
   
   
 **5/11 更新Tumblr上的一个post～**  
   
来自汤主nyoronchan的：   
＂我有多萌Hannigram及为何这么萌的十条原因＂   
   
（有点像夫妻相性十问啊2333  
（FROM： [http://nyoronchan.tumblr.com](http://nyoronchan.tumblr.com/)）   
   
～～～～～～   
   
1: How hard I ship it from 1 - 10 and why＂我有多萌Hannigram及为何这么萌的十条原因＂   
   
   
10、我觉得Hannibal对Will有一种深深的着迷，他并没有把Will当成一个潜在的学习者，而是当成他乐于研究的对象。而且，我觉得Hannibal非常谨慎，但他也爱玩火（瞧啊：他晚餐时开的那些有关吃人的玩笑）。Hannibal知道Will有抓到他的潜力，那让他对Will更感兴趣了！！！另一方面，我觉得Will也被自己工作中的黑暗面吸引了许多，而Hannibal帮他触及那种黑暗，尽管Will自己没有意识到。   
   
2: 你觉得谁做饭？   
Hannibal - 因为… 拜托。看•看•他，还有那•些•食•物。他也对吃进体内的食物相当小心。   
   
3:谁来清理？   
要看他们待在谁那儿？我对Hannibal能安安分分地待在Will家里想象不能。似乎他把Will的房子更多地看成一座模型屋，在那里窥看Will生活的方方面面。如果他们待在Hannibal那儿，我同样对Hannibal会让Will打扫卫生想象不能，毕竟罪证几乎随处可见。   
   
4: 啪啪啪的话，谁会主动发动攻势？   
Hannibal会通过交谈／诱惑／捉弄／强迫的方式把Will套进来。我想这一点上他们半斤八两哈哈～   
   
5: 养宠物吗？养的话养啥？   
ALL OF THE DOGS（所有的狗狗！）.   
   
6: 谁喜欢抱住对方睡觉？   
……我得去问问我的朋友……但我想，大家应该一致认为是Hannibal抱住Will。。。但那。。。应该。。。是种控制性的抱吧。。。ULTERIOR MOTIVE CUDDLING（绝壁是动机不明的抱抱！）. 或者说是在Will特别脆弱的时候，Hannibal会抱住他来安慰他。   
   
7: 他们会怎么度过慵懒的一天捏？   
讨论Will的脑内。安静地阅读。Will可能会和狗狗一起闹（也许他会去抱抱它们吧）。   
   
8: 谁先说爱？   
都不。   
   
9:谁先迈出第一步？   
WILL!但是Hannibal会是以某种方式引导他这么做的人？？？    
   
10: 第一次约会的地点？   
又一个谋杀现场。   
   
～～～～～～～～～～   
   
   
后记：哈哈哈我也不晓得干嘛翻这个？挺好玩来的～   
有姑娘受启发想写Hannigram夫夫相性100问咩＞＜   
欢迎动手唧唧唧唧～～～～   
   
   
／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／   
   
   
 **Untitled Hannibal-KingArthur Crossover**  
TV版汉尼拔与电影亚瑟王的混同一则   
By:jadore-macabre  
   
Pairing:Hannibal/Will,Tristan/Galahad  
Rate:PG-13  
Warning:Angst  
From: [http://jadore-macabre.tumblr.com](http://jadore-macabre.tumblr.com/)   
授权：有   


   
 [http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... ull_zpsa0ca6ac0.jpg](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/null_zpsa0ca6ac0.jpg)   
   
<<King Arthur>>是2004年Mads Mikkelsen与Hugh Dancy共同参演的一部电影   
两人在其中的互动很有意思，可惜太少。   
   
Prompt：hey, i was wondering if you could make a one-shot kinda crossover but not really... so umm you know how Will and Hannibal are Galahad and Tristan respectively in King Arthur? well could you write a story were they "remember" past life? like maybe a crime scene looked familiar and they had an epiphany moment like "omg!! i know u!!" so yeah.... great stories btw :D   
   
   
～～～～～～～～～～～～～   
   
   
    Will以为，这又是他无数鲜活幻想中的一帧。他梦见一片被寒冷闭锁的荒原，梦见手掌因握着剑柄而冻至僵硬，梦见马蹄富有节奏地沉沉撞击凝住的土地。他在床上辗转反侧，只有薄薄一层被单蔽体。翻过身，他发现Hannibal对上了他的视线，正直直地望回他的眼里。医生的双眸，在昏暗的灯光下挪移，变幻，闪烁。   
    Will张开嘴，想叫医生的名字，却低唤出一声：＂Tristan。＂那些被遗忘的姓名，在遥远年代受人们吟咏唱诵，已久远到成为传奇。   
    片刻之间，记忆并没有＂咔嗒＂作响，可是紧接着，仿佛原子弹爆炸一般，它开始动作起来。一切事物，尽数汇成感知的洪流向他袭来。思绪与情感互相冲击，像两列高速火车对撞在一处。新与旧汇合成一朵爆炸后的蘑菇云，带着病态的美，以及惊人的绚烂光辉。一切，却都只是一瞬而已。   
    ＂你分毫未变。＂Hannibal在一片沉重的缄默中喃喃低语，用手肘支撑起自己。   
    ＂你。。。你已变得不同。太不同了。＂带着轻微的迷惑，Will就像拼起两块分离的拼图一般，尽可能地拾起自己的点滴碎片，可那些拼图块眼下全都混在了一前。   
    ＂你还记得吗？之前的记忆？   
     Will坐了起来，掌根用力覆上眼睑直到眼冒金星，＂该死的这些都是怎么发生的？为什么是现在？＂   
    ＂我不知道＂是现在Hannibal唯一能给的答案。   
    ＂你终于剪掉了你的头发。＂Will说着，又是一片敲打人心的沉默，＂我记得自己像这样。记得躺在你身边。＂   
    ＂我记得你咬住我的肩膀来让自己保持安静。＂   
    一阵短暂而轻柔的笑。＂我那时真的以为，吵醒Dagonet我们都会被他杀掉。紧接着，毫无征兆地，Will突然靠近吻住了对方，动作粗暴，毫无章法，直吻到他们呼吸里全是对方吐出的潮湿而高热的气息。   
    Hannibal断开了这个吻。＂这又是为了什么？＂   
    Will紧紧抿住双唇，嘴角勾起，画出一个悲恸的微笑：＂因为我不得不亲手为你送葬。＂   
   
   
END 

  



End file.
